miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin
Shin, nicknamed Taurus (タウロス Taurosu) by Alice, titled "The Golden Bull" (金牛宮 Kingyūkyū), is a demonic puppet created by Alice. Personality Shin is a very perverted and fun-loving character. However, when the time calls for it, he can be focused to protect his creator as he becomes quite the formidable warrior. Shin tends to comment on Alice's breasts, or on occasion, her figure as a whole, and usually claims that he will always protect Alice's perfect body. When he saw Alice's strict personality towards those she was punishing, he asked her to punish him as well showing a masochistic side. History Shin was created upon Alice's memories of a meadow with cows and windmills. Shin promised that he will always protect Alice, and her body. Abilities Master Axemanship Specialist: Shin is a melee-oriented Demonic Puppet who utilizes an axe in battle, and, despite being sometimes portrayed as comically clumsy due to his perverse tendencies towards Alice and her foes alike, has displayed incredible mastery in the use of such weapon: his attacks are not only powerful and capable of breaking through most defenses, due to his high physical prowess, but also fast, with him managing to assault opponents at high speed as soon as he's summoned. Not only that, Shin also displayed uncanny accuracy in wielding this signature weapon: he was shown capable of flawlessly blocking a wide barrage of Magic Bullets before they could reach a child simply by swinging his axe rapidly in a circular motion, demonstrating extreme maneuverability. * Rampage: Shin jumps into the air and swings his axe. He subsequently lowers the axe on the ground with both of his arms, generating an earthquake on contact, which moves in a straight line towards the target, splitting the ground and blasting rocks in the air. Whether the extent of this power is based on Shin's own physical capability or involves Magic is uncertain. * Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran (砂塵斧アルデバラン Sajinbu Arudebaran): A combo attack used alongside Tadao; Tadao attacks with Sand Buster, then Shin uses his axe to control it and send it to attack the opponent. * Wool Typhoon '(ウールタイフーン ''Ūru Taifūn): A combo attack used alongside Rin; Rin attacks with Fluffy Wool 100%, then after, Shin uses the Labrys, spinning and attacking, that causes the wool to whirl including the opponent. * '''Tension Max (テンションＭＡＸ Tenshon Makkusu): Shin swings his labrys with his immense strength and attack his targets. Immense Strength: As evident of his massive build and his role as a melee fighter, Shin possesses a huge amount of physical strength, which is one of the main assets he provides his creator with, being called forth when the situation requires a physically mighty individual. He's shown capable of swinging around his gigantic axe with great ease, effortlessly chopping clean through hard objects such as rock or large trees, and can shatter the ground with his bare hands. He could reduce a large barrier made of both wood and large boulders into pieces with a single punch, making it burst in an explosion of debris. Enhanced Reflexes: Despite his hulking mass and size, Shin has displayed keen reflexes, being fast enough to interpose himself between a kid and a barrage of bullets aimed at him in a split second and to completely negate it by swinging his axe. Immortality: As a Demonic Puppet, Shin cannot die, unless he is somehow turned into a human. Equipment Labrys: Shin possesses a signature weapon, this being a large twin-headed axe called a Labrys, which he's always shown carrying around. Such weapon possesses symmetrical blades, with light gray cutting edges and black central parts, which are adorned by light gray carvings; the carvings on both blades, when taken together, seem to represent a stylized horned helmet, in reference to Shin's bull theme. The axe's blades are connected to a massive, long metal pole, which has the handled end wrapped in bandages and the upper, bronze colored end, near the blades themselves, ending in a conical point. When not in use, Shin carries the axe around on his back, with the end to which the blades are attached pointing upwards, secured to the belt crossing his chest diagonally via an apposite metal hook. Trivia * The original concept of Shin was supposed to be silent, but proud of his strength. Quotes * (To Alice) "Alice-san's boobs are the best!" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demonic Puppets